2014.04.04 - Economy bankrupts Cold Hard Cash
Kilroy has cleaned up nearly all of the hostile magic caused by the death of his father and the destruction of the Excelsior. Now comes the matter of undoing his father's dark apparatus. And so it is, that Kilroy and Mittasurie find themselves in an elevator going up towards a secure floor. This is not something to be entrusted to mercenaries...he needs to get in range, past security and close enough to work numbers to disrupt the network. He needs someone else to do most of the fighting and Doctor Umoja recommended Mittasurie. They haven't met, but Kilroy trusts Umoja's reference. "Nice to meet you. Did Umoja explain the basic mission parameters to you?" Mittasurie Nods his head to Kilroy question as he watches the numbers change of on the elevator display" Yes I'm to take care of distracting the enemy buying you time to take care disrupting the network correct?" As they come to floor level Mitt summons two katana to each hand one blade black the other a crimson red then takes a stance for battle. With a gesture of his hand (which is totally unnecessary but feels cool to do) he suddenly armors up in a chain mail suit made of coins and sundry other materials. To get through security he had to leave his Kevlar behind. "That's about the size of it!" He grins in the Samurai warrior style origami paper construct underlined and enhanced with metal. "You can call me the Economy while I'm in this guise." Two jade Yen appear in his hand which he tosses at guards, one hitting its mark and hitting him in the face. Mittasurie Admires the transforming of the armor made of coins as Economy changes. Mitt’s eyes focus on the guards and counts their number then moving with great speed moving striking with blade to the guard's weapons disarming them before striking with a kick or a punch as he comes across each enemy to send them reeling from each strike." I am The Crimson Shadow" Lunair is always in awe of Kilroy and his powers. Although, she's figured out one way or another - possibly being told by Kilroy, that stuff is going down. Fortunately, there's a roof and some repelling on in. She also feels more than a little sympathetic, for him having to take apart that engine of destruction. Whatever is being held off, she intends to hold off. She has that cat staff (staff with a round ball with cat ears and a tail) with her and the dreaded - dubstep. Because dancing is hilarious. And she realizes Kilroy's objection to killing. "Hey!" Time to deal with GUARDS! Kilroy smiles, "Scarlet Arsenal? Crimson Shadow? I can do that..." All the paper components of his currency turns to purple paper currency. Kilroy smiles as Mitt takes down the guards and takes cover behind the desk. Four more guards with assault rifles approach on the glass. Two of them have their backs to Lunair as she comes down from the Roof. Kilroy says, "Checking out for a bit" and begins to move large sums of money around in his mind to charitable accounts or those from whom it was stolen while the two unconscious guards groan on the ground. Mittasurie Focuses his mind quickly on the new arrivals surrounding them in a circle of darkness not wanting to blind his allies. He then teleports above one guards placing his feet down on his shoulder before he aims a quick strike to the back of the guards head. He then back flips silently behind two other guards and attempt a meeting of the minds with a head to head bash. Lunair smiles back and nods. She will take advantage of the fact that two guards have their backs to her. Lunair is here to help, it seems. And she was totally told by Kilroy and Umoja. She takes advantage of the fact that the guards have their backs to her and swings her staff hard. WHOM! A shock-wave is generated, knocking them into the wall. They go flying and smack into the nearest wall, before falling over, groaning. "Hello!" She's cheerful enough, even if she's finding nonlethal work still a bit of a challenge. And the guards have rifles. Lovely. Well, time for some dubstep and shock-waves. One of the guards is immediately gobsmacked by Mittasurie. The second guard kicks him awake and uses some kind of a stim pack...but just as he gets up, they are hit from behind on Lunair at precisely the same moment Mitt knocks the heads of the other two together. Well....that was easy right? Meanwhile Kilroy continues to move funds. Its unbelievable how much his father had built up and this was just one of his many MANY nodes. What could he possibly have been intending to do with all this cash? Better to remove it from the machine just in case... Cold Hard Cash is, like son like father, just as paranoid....no, more paranoid, and just as out of the box....which is why he set up a contingency plan. There is a brief surge of amber light from what seems to be an innocent piece of artwork on the wall and ninjas begin pouring through the wall. They assess the situation and a barrage of throwing stars instantly hails towards the two heroes. Mittasurie Growls lowly as his ears hear the sound of barging foots step from within the darkness of his circle. The sound of throwing stars soaring through the air makes Crimson Shadow take to the air. His hands moves with the speed and blur then thrust down in the direction of the ninjas and their projectiles. Fire cascades down melting the projectiles as they fly through it.He then lands out of sight to access the skill of these new foes. Lunair seems surprised by Mittasurie, but she says nothing. She doesn't bother ninja. It tends to annoy them. She pauses for a brief second at the glow, then ducks for it. Fortunately, she was wise enough to wear body armor at least, though it means the shock-waves and dubstepping stop. Lunair reckons that Cold Hard Cash and Kilroy must be paranoid. Have to be. Money for armor is just - wow. It boggles her. And then they have to worry about being duct taped to things and kept hostage to make money. It must be a worrying life. Suddenly, ninjas! That's where those stars came from. "Are there even this many ninja in Japan...? Baffling, that. But fortunately, she's wise enough to stop with the dubstep gun and go for something like an ice gun. Painful, going to cause no end of slip and slide, but people aren't going to be murdered at least. Bonsai! No wait, was it bonsai? ban ... shoot. The ninjas babble something back and forth to each other. Whatever it is, is most definitely NOT Japanese, but they draw melee weapons and charge as it becomes obvious that their shuriken are doing no good. Four or five of them slip and fall at the ice, while three more step on top of them and launch a well coordinated strike in multi-kick at Mittasurie. Individually their skill is not that good but who ever trained them was a master and has made the sum greater than the whole of their parts. A smile would be seen on The Crimson Shadows lips if it was not hidden in a crimson scarf as he watches the three ninja's coming his way. Hearing the sound of the other ninjas slip and fall lets him know Lunair can handle herself so he focuses on the enemies ahead. Dark pools gather on the floor as tendrils snatch the legs of the attacking ninjas aiming to send them falling flat onto each other. Lunair can handle herself. She's squishy, and a younger fighter, but she seems decent at what she does. She looks surprised as they step on one another. "Wow." Rude. And a bit sad! Poor stepped on ninjas. Nevertheless, they seem to be very good at fighting in groups and they are coming in close. She will have to ice the floor as she can. Any who get too close meet the shock-wave end of her cat staff. WHOOM! ... they can't dodge shock-waves, right? The ninjas are getting in close to Lunair but slip on the ice as they do so. Then they sneer and click their heels together as tiny tips appear on their feet, bladed. This lasts about three seconds until Mittasurie whips them backwards. The ninjas stepped on try to get back up but curse as they fall on the ice again and have to deal with the tendrils. It's a rather comical situation until another ninja steps through the wall behind Kilroy and shocks him into unconsciousness. Mittasurie Continue to move quickly even as the ninja fall to his darkness. His ears hear the sound of a body falling he quickly moves through the surroundings to see Kilroy down to yet another ninja. Rage fill his eyes as he runs to his allies aid. He aims strikes with his blade's back full force hoping to completely knock out the ninja before he can do further harm to Kilroy. Ack! Lunair did not anticipate them having portals. She is trying to keep the ninjas away from the front side, although seeing Kilroy get zapped into unconsciousness out of the side of her eye upsets her. It upsets her a lot. "No!" Grrr. It's frustrating and upsetting. She bolts towards the ninja, though Mittasurie is likely faster. Frustrated, she will at least try to keep them off the front side. Even if she moves backwards towards Kilroy and the portal as she does. The ninjas are pretty relentless, though several are struggling with ice and tentacle. So far, about 8 of them are in play although a few are coming up the rear. 12 ninja, ah ah! They are readying some smoke bombs, and go after the trio as the one near the portal starts to drag Kilroy. He looks up and gets nailed in the face with the back of a blade. Flop. Mittasurie as soon as his blade hits and the ninja is prone. He checks Kilroy for injury's once certain he is just knocked out from the shock. He takes a full battle stance by Kilroy's side with the intent to guard him with every fiber he can muster from this attack of so called ninjas. Blades fully out stretched eye combing the area as well as keeping an eye on Lunair encase she needs his aid. Ninja chase fights are a thing to behold. Individually, the ninja aren't so awesome. But together, helping one another over the ice, shoving those knocked aside by darkness or shock-wave, a few ninja make it. The last 4 manage to pop up behind Mittasurie, two lunging for him with both katana drawn with the other two trying to grab Kilroy and drag him towards the portal. He's not heavy (Kilroy, that is), but full grown men still aren't exactly tiny, either. The two trying to melee Mittasurie are fairly talented, assisting one another. But they are still above average at best. College ninja, if you will. Lunair herself seems a bit busy shock-waving the last few coming from the front. "Again!? Give him BAAAAAAAACK!" Eye widen was he turns just in time to see the 4 ninjas make their appearance. He moves as fast as he to put himself between Kilroy and his kidnappers but is stopped by 2 of the 4. Forced into close quarters he blocks both blade strikes with his own two blades. The only difference is his is super heated with flame being that his sword are made of magic they are not affected by fire his steel blade melt like butter. He uses his fists wrapped around the hilt of his blades to punch both ninjas at the same time as their blades brake if he knocks them both out he will then quickly give chase to the other 2. Fire and ice! The two were not expecting his blade to be super heated, startled as theirs melt like butter. Uhm. Huh. Normally that works. They look to each other, only to look back and get punched in the face. They fall over, probably predictably. Lunair is guarding Mittasurie's back and walking backwards to try to help. She's keeping them at bay, although there's not much they can do about Cold Hard Cash's machine for now. She glances over her shoulder to see how Mittasurie is doing, although the two dragging Kilroy off look startled then double time it away as best as they can. One takes him in a fireman's carry, while the other flings some shuriken at him in a gambit to stop him. ducks low as the two ninja's fall expecting a counter attack from the remaining ninjas. Moving quickly on his feet deflecting shuriken coming at his face and arms with his katana any shuriken that hit his chest simply seem to hit a barrier and fall to the ground. As The Crimson Shadow picks up speed and draw even closer to the two he charges at then aiming to spear one ninja into the others ribs as he lifts Kilroy into his fireman’s carry. The ninja seems surprised as his shuriken falls or hits a barrier of some sort. He was moving back to guard the one carrying Kilroy, but it seems he's kebob'd not unlike barbecue and disappears into the floor, as they do when killed or captured. Simply disappears. his comrade follows suit, as he too, is impaled. By now, Lunair's clearing or cleared out most of the others who fade away as they fall unconscious. "Did you-" Her question is answered as the Crimson Shadow picks Kilroy up. Relief is evident on her face. "Oh, phew." Mittasurie He watches the ninjas disappear and Kilroy lands into his arms just as he disburses his blades to catch him. He pulls himself from his low crouch to a full stance turning to Lunair as he does to see if she OK only to see the matter in well at hand a look of of confirmation is given to her at he look down to Kilroy who is safe and sound. Lunair nods, as Mittasurie confirms that Kilroy is safe and sound. "I guess we should take him somewhere safe, did he mention - anything about what to do if we couldn't take care of the machine?" She asks quietly. Otherwise, she will make sure none of the ninja reappear as they leave Mittasurie Shakes his head no" The plan did not account for this I botched this. I should of covered him better now I don't know what to do about this network." His head lowers with shame and thought as goes through the events that lead to this. Category:Log